


Đếm tới Sáu

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on Black Mirror's San Junipero, Hurt/Comfort, Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Trong thoáng chốc, Leo nghĩ hình như Gigi còn nói điều gì khác. Có lẽ là “Tôi sẽ rất nhớ em…” hoặc “Em sẽ không còn ở đây nữa…” hoặc chỉ đơn giản là Leo vừa tưởng tượng ra.





	Đếm tới Sáu

**Author's Note:**

> Fic lấy cảm hứng từ bài thơ _Count of Six (Đếm tới Sáu)_ của Bo Burnham, bản dịch do Phong thực hiện.

[](https://blueskyandpudding.files.wordpress.com/2017/10/anigif.gif)

   
**_Hệ thống lưu trữ ý thức_** _, phát minh do bậc thầy công nghệ Al Mark Sagar và nhóm các nhà khoa học Anh thuộc đại học Lancaster của ông xây dựng đã hoàn toàn thay đổi lịch sử! Quá trình phát triển hệ thống ảo này kéo dài gần 25 năm và mới đây, sau khi thử nghiệm thành công, đã chính thức được đưa vào ứng dụng._

_Hệ thống lưu trữ ý thức thực chất là một dạng thực tế ảo cho phép người chết tải lên ý thức của họ. Dữ liệu ý thức của họ sẽ được chuyển đến một thành phố nơi họ có thể tiếp tục “sống” trong nhân dạng thời trẻ của bản thân hoặc bất cứ độ tuổi nào mà họ mong muốn. Đặc biệt, để người dùng có trải nghiệm tốt nhất, mô hình địa điểm trong hệ thống được dựng lên theo các mốc thời gian. Trong đó, mốc thời gian mặc định nằm trong khoảng từ những thập niên 70 tính đến năm 2016. Người dùng có thể lựa chọn đi đến bất cứ khoảng thời gian nào, trải nghiệm văn hóa các thời kì từ quá khứ đến hiện tại. Những người già có thể đăng kí sử dụng thử hệ thống trong khoảng thời gian 5 tiếng một tuần, kết thúc vào nửa đêm._

_Nhà khoa học từ khắp nơi trên thế giới đang cùng liên kết và phát triển các thành phố ảo mang màu sắc văn hóa đất nước họ. Có thể tin rằng, hệ thống này chắc chắn là một trong những phát minh vĩ đại nhất lịch sử nhân loại. Nó đã hoàn toàn thay đổi khái niệm của con người về sự sống sau khi chết._

_7/10/2038_

_  
_ _Theo Jean-Claus Tardli, phóng viên tờ Sputnik News._

_  
_

***

   
   
 

_Anh sẽ đếm tới sáu cho em._

_Một.  
Giờ chạy đi!_

_  
_

Leonardo Bonucci không là thiên đường. Leonardo Bonucci là một dốc núi xám dựng đứng và hiên ngang xẻ đôi lớp thảm thực vật thành hai miền phân hóa tách biệt. Leonardo Bonucci không là một hơi thở căng đầy hương vị ban mai trong lành. Leonardo Bonucci là một ngụm khí đầy đặc chất độc thành thị bị giam cầm trong lồng ngực quá lâu nó ăn mòn những nang phổi của anh nó khiến anh ngạt thở.

Anh ngủ thất thường. Anh khóc lóc và gào ầm ĩ và thét inh ỏi và thở hồng hộc tất cả cùng lúc nhưng không để lọt khỏi cuống họng một thanh âm nào. Mỗi sáng thức giấc anh đều chảy nước mắt nhận ra mình vẫn còn sống và nghĩ rằng nỗi u sầu sẽ trường tồn mãi mãi. Cơn giận của anh trở nên mất kiểm soát. Nó làm máu chảy rộn rạo trong những mao mạch của anh và đập thình thịch vào thành động mạch những nắm đấm thịnh nộ, tuần-liên hoàn. Anh ăn như một kẻ đã chết đói và nôn cho tới khi bao tử kẹp lép. Những cơn váng bổ đầu óc không để anh yên khi thức và những cơn ác mộng sẽ vồ vập tấn công anh khi ngủ. Trải thảm trên con đường tiến bước của anh chỉ toàn lưỡi dao và mảnh vỡ của những vỏ chai rượu rỗng không anh lỡ đánh rơi đêm hôm trước. Anh chẳng khác gì một cơn bão mù. Tâm mắt bão đã bị mất mát trong anh làm cho hoại tử.

   
   
 

Leo đã qua lại Anastasius được hai tuần khi anh gặp Gianluigi Buffon.

Thành thực mà nói, người ta không có nhiều việc để làm lắm ở Anastasius ngoài tiệc tùng. Cuộc sống là một bữa tiệc lớn ở Anastasius, bạn có thể say sưa uống và hút và quay cuồng nhảy múa trong những giai điệu xưa cũ từ đông, tây kim cổ giữa một không gian vàng rộm thứ ánh sáng ngà ngà đầy nồng hậu từ những ngọn đèn. Con người ở Anastasius không bị ràng buộc bởi quy luật của tự nhiên, tức là họ không cảm thấy đau đớn nếu họ lựa chọn không cảm thấy đau đớn. Và bất cứ nơi nào tồn tại một lựa chọn như vậy đều là chốn cư ngụ lý tưởng của Leo. Dù vậy, sợi dây níu kéo anh với cuộc sống ngoài kia luôn còn đó tựa một mảnh tơ nhện dai sức. Tận sâu trong tâm khảm, anh vẫn cảm nhận được, dù không phải là đau đớn, sự cô đơn như một cơn lốc xoáy thổi anh bay tứ tán từ trong ra ngoài.

Gianluigi Buffon không là một giải pháp. Gianluigi Buffon là trọng lực hút những mảnh cô đơn tứ tán của Leo về nguyên và giữ cho đôi chân anh đứng yên trên mặt đất. Gianluigi Buffon không là một ngọn lửa bỏng rẫy như vẻ bề ngoài gã mang. Gianluigi Buffon là sự dịu dàng có màu thiên thanh của bầu trời và đại dương lóng lánh ánh sáng của một ngày hè đầy nắng trong miền ký ức ngây dại vang vọng nơi tròng mắt trẻ thơ.

Gã là kiểu tình nhân anh không bao giờ cần lo lắng về việc đáp trả tình yêu. Khi những ngón tay gã chạm vào anh, lướt dọc mạng sườn lên các đốt xương ẩn dưới làn da lấm tấm mồ hôi, lên khuôn ngực trần phập phồng một nhịp điệu đầy hỗn loạn và lên cần cổ được phơi bày đầy những dấu hôn đỏ ửng, Leo cảm thấy được giải thoát.

Họ gặp nhau lần đầu tiên vào thập niên 90, làm tình, nói tạm biệt và Leo không bao giờ muốn gặp lại Gigi nữa. Có một sự kết nối cố hữu với bất cứ ai ở Anastasius cũng sẽ khiến mọi quyết định trong cuộc đời Leo trở nên khó khăn hơn cả.  
__Anh không bao giờ quay lại thập niên 90, anh tìm đến sân vận động ở những năm 2000 và dành thời gian với trái bóng, một niềm đam mê xưa cũ. Anh làm quen với vài người khác, họ đá bóng cùng nhau và có một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ. Anh có thể nghe Claudio Marchisio nói hàng giờ về nghệ thuật, đồ ăn lẫn âm nhạc, hay nghe Andrea Barzagli tự giới thiệu về món bánh tiramisu mà anh ấy thích làm. Cả Claudio và Andrea đều rất đáng yêu, họ dành hàng giờ để nói về tất cả mọi thứ. Đôi khi Claudio xuất hiện dưới một nhân dạng trẻ trung hơn đơn giản vì anh chàng muốn mặc cái quần lót nam của Dolce & Gabbana mà theo anh nói là chỉ hợp với tuổi 20 của mình. Andrea thì khá trầm ổn, Leo tâm sự với Andrea nhiều hơn bất cứ ai. Andrea thậm chí còn cho anh địa chỉ tiệm bánh nhà mình, hy vọng anh có thể đến ăn với nhà Barzagli một bữa ngọt. Sau đó Leo gặp Giorgio Chiellini. Giorgio đã được _chuyển giao_ tới Anastasius một cách chính thức. Người ta hay có ấn tượng dè chừng với Giorgio vì khuôn mặt ương ngạnh của gã, nhưng kì thực gã là một người hết sức tốt bụng. Leo hỏi chuyện gã rất nhiều. Cả vợ gã, Carolina cũng ở đây và con gái gã, Nina, luôn đến thăm bố mẹ hàng tuần. Đó là một gia đình ấm áp, họ thường về thập niên 80 vì nơi đó có loại rượu Tuscan mà Carolina ưa thích. Leo chưa từng ngưỡng mộ sự hòa hợp của gia đình nào hơn nhà Chiellini.

Rồi anh gặp Gonzalo Higuaín, Juan Cuadrado, Mario Mandžukić, tất cả đều chơi bóng cùng nhau.

Đến thượng tuần tháng thứ 2 ở Anastasius của Leo, một cặp đôi gia nhập với họ, Federico Bernardeschi và Paulo Dybala. Cả hai quen nhau ở học viện bóng đá khi đôi bên mới vào độ 16, 17. Paulo kể rằng, vào ngày đội bóng của họ vô địch giải đấu lớn, Paulo đã nhào lên ôm chặt lấy Federico đang sõng soài trên sân cỏ vì sung sướng. Thế rồi chẳng biết ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào, cậu ta đã đặt một nụ hôn đầy nồng nhiệt lên môi Federico ngay lúc đó, và cũng chẳng biết vận mệnh xô đẩy thế nào, cậu ta tiếp tục hôn Federico trong suốt 60 năm tiếp theo. Leo chưa từng ghen tị với một tình yêu nào hơn tình yêu của Paulo với Federico.

Leo gặp tất cả những con người đó, rồi anh lại gặp Gianluigi Buffon.  
   
   
   
_Hai._  
_Giờ cút đi!_  
   
Gigi tìm thấy anh ở những năm 2000. Leo sẽ không bao giờ quên vẻ rạng ngời đầy hạnh phúc của Gigi khi nhìn thấy anh ở sân vận động ngày hôm ấy. Gã nói bóng đá cũng từng là đam mê lớn của gã. Gã là một thủ môn cừ khôi, Leo phải công nhận điều đó. Sự dịu dàng vô hạn độ nơi Gigi mà Leo đã được thể nghiệm vào lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau giờ có cơ hội lan tỏa khắp không gian. Mọi người đều yêu mến Gigi, như thể trên đời này, ở bất cứ cõi nào, cũng có những con người với khả năng thu phục ai khác đến mức tài tình như vậy. Họ là ngọn đuốc giữa đêm tối, còn những kẻ như Leo chẳng khác gì thiêu thân.

Leo biết mình nên giữ khoảng cách với Gigi, nhưng anh luôn sụp xuống đầu hàng mỗi lần gã nở nụ cười và nhìn anh với tròng mắt xanh trong vắt tựa mặt nước hồ thu trong một ngày lặng gió ấy. Anh sẽ lại để những ngón tay ấm nồng chạm vào mình, lại để bờ môi mềm mại lướt trên cùng khắp cơ thể, lại để giọng nói dịu dàng dỗ dành anh khi lồng ngực anh bắt đầu thít chặt lại trước những suy nghĩ ngổn ngang xen lẫn cơn khoái cảm.

   
   
 

Sang hạ tuần tháng thứ 2, anh yêu cầu họ để anh cảm nhận được đau đớn.

Anh quay lại với Gigi, kéo giật gã vào một góc và hôn gã cho tới khi cảm thấy vị máu trong miệng. Giờ anh cảm thấy tất cả mọi thứ, mọi cơn đau. Gigi vẫn rất cẩn trọng, nhưng Leo không còn muốn những đụng chạm mơn man và dịu dàng đến ứa nước mắt. Leo muốn nó thô ráp, đầy bạo lực, Leo tức giận và tức giận và tức giận. Anh riết lấy Gigi, kéo những vệt móng tay dài thành những dải đỏ ửng trên lưng Gigi đến khi gã hiểu. Và gã hiểu, rất nhanh. Gã cho anh những gì anh muốn ngay tắp lự.

Gianluigi Buffon là thiên đường. Có lẽ Leonardo Bonucci muốn thiên đường. Anh chỉ không xứng đáng có nó.

   
   
 

Họ ở lại sân vận động khi ráng trời ngả sang màu tím huyền diệu. Không gian có mùi cỏ và hơi ẩm. Người ta còn có thể thấy rõ bụi bay li ti trong vùng sáng của đèn dù toàn bộ thứ ánh sáng ấy đều không đến được khán đài. Cơ chế hoạt động của dữ liệu được lập trình, Leo nghĩ vậy. Một sân khấu thiếu khán giả, nhưng vẫn là một sân khấu đủ đầy.

“Em nghĩ thế nào nếu tôi nói, sẽ luôn có ai đó nhớ đến chúng ta, kể cả trong một cuộc đời khác?” Gigi bỗng cất tiếng hỏi khi họ kéo túi bóng ra gần khung thành.

“Thú vị, nhưng không phải kiểu của em,” Leo so so vai. Khi cả hai đã đến vị trí đối diện khung thành ở một độ xa lý tưởng, anh bắt đầu xếp những trái bóng ra trước mặt.

“Ồ, tôi cứ nghĩ người ta lúc nào cũng thích được nhớ tới, kiểu như là, có ý nghĩa với ai đó, được cho phép tồn tại dưới một hình thức khác.” Gigi nói trong khi xỏ đôi găng lớn vào tay và cài dây đai.

Leo bật cười, vì một lẽ mơ hồ nào đó, anh cảm thấy câu nói của Gigi có chút mỉa mai chứ không phải đang cảm thán cho suy nghĩ bay bổng của chính bản thân gã. “Anastasius chưa phải là ‘một hình thức khác’ đủ diệu kỳ với anh hay sao?” Leo hỏi lại.

“Có chứ, Anastasius là chốn diệu kỳ. Nhưng cũng tùy từng lúc thôi.” Gigi đáp.

“Thế lúc nào thì Anastasius diệu kỳ nhất?” Leo tò mò.

“Khi nào ấy à?” Gigi xoa hai bàn tay đeo găng vào nhau vẻ bồn chồn, dường như đang đắn đo. Cuối cùng gã bảo, “Chắc là... khi có em ở đây.”

Gã mỉm cười, rồi không đợi Leo đáp, gã đã quay đầu chạy đến trước khung thành, cúi người vào tư thế sẵn sàng bắt bóng.

Trong thoáng chốc, Leo thấy bụng mình như cuộn lên. Anh nhìn theo bóng lưng gã chạy, rồi nhìn khuôn mặt ấy quay lại với vẻ tập trung cao độ đầy can trường. Leo hít một hơi và lần lượt sút vào khung thành nơi Gigi đang trấn giữ, từng trái một, bằng chân trái rồi đổi qua chân phải.

Leo chỉ sút được 7 trái khi quỹ thời gian viếng thăm của anh cạn. Lần đó Gigi đã đoán hướng bóng rất chỉnh. Gã chỉ để lọt lưới 1 trong 7 bàn.

   
   
   
_Ba._  
_Mặc anh đi!_  
 

Ngôi nhà của Gigi ở Anastasia vào thập niên 70 là một căn hộ nhỏ nhưng khá nhiều đồ đạc. Nó khiến không gian trông gọn lại và ấm cúng hơn. Những bóng đèn nhỏ đính trên tường sáng bừng lên một dạng hiệu ứng vô cùng đặc biệt. Từ xa nhìn lại, ngôi nhà từa tựa ngọn hải đăng giữa đại dương ngập sắc tím.

Hôm nay là một ngày khác thường. Thử nghiệm thời tiết được các nhà khoa học ứng dụng khiến trời đổ mưa. Ấy là một cơn mưa trong trẻo. Bầu trời vẫn nguyên màu tím huyền diệu và nước tuôn xuống một mùa mát lạnh.

Gigi nằm im trên chiếc trường kỷ nâu cạnh cửa sổ, sách mở trên đùi, cà phê bốc hơi nghi ngút trên bàn. Gã ngồi như vậy cho tới khi nghe thấy tiếng cửa phòng mở, tiếng chăn kéo sột soạt, và chốc chốc sau là một mái đầu húi đen thay thế cuốn sách đặt vào lòng gã. Leo đã rời phòng ngủ để đến bên cạnh Gigi thật lặng lẽ. Họ ở cạnh nhau như vậy hồi lâu, trong một không gian tĩnh mịch, không gì ngoài tiếng mưa rơi, mùi cà phê ngào ngạt và hơi đất ẩm khiến thâm tâm họ xáo động.

Từ nơi Leo nằm, anh ngước lên nhìn khuôn mặt chăm chú vào cuốn sách của Gigi, cái nhênh nhếch của một bên mày cùng viền mắt hơi nhíu lại. Bất tiện, Leo nghĩ, bất tiện hết sức. Sự thỏa mái trong thoáng chốc đã bị cơn đau dìm xuống. Anh chỉ có một việc phải làm, và sự xuất hiện của Gigi đột nhiên khiến nó trở nên vô cùng khó khăn.

Leo vươn tay lên chạm vào khóe môi gã.

“Ừ, Leo?” Gigi chuyển ánh nhìn sang chàng trai đang nằm trong lòng mình, hơi ghé mặt vào cái chạm.

“Anh biết là em sẽ không đến Anastasius sau khi chết, đúng không?” Leo thì thầm.

“Tôi biết.”

“Làm sao anh biết?”

“Tôi chỉ biết thôi.”

Trong thoáng chốc, Leo nghĩ hình như vừa rồi Gigi còn nói điều gì khác. Có lẽ là “ _Tôi sẽ rất nhớ em…_ ” hoặc “ _Em sẽ không còn ở đây nữa…_ ” hoặc chỉ đơn giản là Leo vừa tưởng tượng ra.

Leo thu tay lại, rụi đầu vào bụng gã.

“Sắp hết giờ rồi đấy.” Leo bảo.

Một bàn tay vuốt dọc bờ vai anh.

“Vậy thì cứ nằm ở đây thôi.”  
   
   
 

_Bốn._  
_Cửa đằng ấy!_

 

Họ chọn 2014 là điểm đến tiếp theo.

Từ ban công tầng 3 của khu nghỉ dưỡng, Leo có thể trông thấy đại dương trải một tấm thảm xanh ngắt đầy mênh mang dưới ráng chiều đỏ rực. Một hình ảnh mô phỏng của bãi biển xinh đẹp ở Puglia, Leo biết thế, nhưng anh không nhớ mình đã từng đến đó bao giờ.

Bên cạnh anh, Gigi đang nằm nghỉ đầy thư thái trên ghế gỗ trong tấm áo choàng tắm bằng bông mịn cùng một ly vang đỏ Dolcetto.

“Andrea luôn than phiền về việc họ không thể làm cho bánh tiramisu có vị bình thường nên tôi chưa bao giờ thử đụng đến đồ ăn ở Anastasius. Nhưng tôi rất mừng vì rượu vang có hương vị thật chuẩn.” Gigi cảm thán.

"Ừm," Leo ậm ừ vẻ lơ đãng. Anh gục đầu xuống cánh tay đặt trên lan can, nhắm mắt trong khi làn gió đượm muối mơn man làn da, luồn qua tấm áo sơ mi trắng mỏng, làm dịu cái đầu lúc nào cũng cuống cuồng của anh.

Không gian chìm vào tĩnh lặng hồi lâu trước có thứ gì len vào giữa họ, như một cái công tắc vừa bị đảo chiều, và không khí thay đổi.

Khi Leo mở mắt ra, Gigi đã đến đứng bên anh tự bao giờ. Leo nhìn khuôn mặt tĩnh lặng của Gigi, Gigi không cần phải nói lời nào để Leo hiểu rằng gã muốn kể cho anh điều gì đó, có lẽ là về cuộc sống bên ngoài Anastasius của gã - điều mà hiếm khi cả hai đề cập.

"Gigi?" Leo vươn tay chạm vào những sợi tóc đen ngắn sau gáy gã, bàn tay trên cần cổ khẽ vuốt ve.

"Tôi sắp kết hôn," Gigi nói.

Bàn tay trên cần cổ gã chững lại. Leo giữ im lặng.

"Trong suốt 30 năm đầu tiên của cuộc đời, tôi đã cống hiến hết mình cho bóng đá. Em thấy đấy, tôi khá là nhạy bén với bóng. Ở tuổi 31, một chấn thương buộc tôi phải giải nghệ. Tôi quay lại với ước mơ làm giáo viên của mình, huấn luyện cho lũ trẻ, thuyết phục chúng rằng làm thủ môn cũng thú vị chẳng kém gì tiền đạo hay tiền vệ. Ở tuổi 65, tôi gặp một tai nạn khiến tôi hôn mê sâu. Vợ tôi mất 3 năm sau đó. Chúng tôi không có con." Gigi ngưng lại vì xúc động. "Tôi không còn ai trên cõi đời này, và tôi biết được điều đó qua Elise – vị y tá đã kết nối với ý thức của tôi thông qua hệ thống. Cô ấy trò chuyện với tôi trong một khoảng thời gian dài. Elise đã quyết định giúp tôi bằng cách đề nghị kết hôn với tôi khi nhận ra quỹ thời gian của tôi sắp tận. Người vợ sẽ đủ thẩm quyền để đưa ý thức của tôi vào hệ thống sau khi tôi chết." Gigi nói thật chậm rãi, rồi ngưng lại trước khi nở một nụ cười, "Tôi muốn được ở đây."

Trong thoáng chốc, cổ họng Leo thít lại. Anh không biết phải nói gì cả, nhưng anh không để lộ sự lúng túng của mình. Leo ôm lấy khuôn mặt Gigi và khẽ hôn gã.

Khi anh rời ra, anh có thể nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh trong vắt của Gigi và thấy một cái gì lấn cấn tựa nỗi buồn. Gigi lúc nào cũng dịu dàng và ấm áp như lửa đỏ người ta thường quên mất màu xanh buồn bã vẫn luôn vây lấy gã tựa một tấm màn mỏng tang.

"Gigi này," anh vòng tay qua cổ ôm lấy gã đàn ông đối diện, trán anh tựa vào trán gã trong một cử chỉ đầy yêu thương.

"Ừ?" Gigi đáp, khép vòng tay quanh tấm lưng rắn rỏi của Leo.

"Có muốn lấy em thay vì cô y tá ấy không?"

   
   
 

Mùi thuốc khử trùng của bệnh viện dường như đánh thức cơn nhức đầu của Leo. Người đàn ông già nua vừa chậm rãi chống gậy di chuyển qua dãy hàng lang trắng hun hút vừa lấy vạt áo len bịt vào mũi.

“ _Phòng 001, tầng 6,… em hãy đến gặp tôi nhé?_ ”

Một hộ lý dìu Leo vào phòng của Gigi khi ông đi tới cửa, chìa ra thẻ thăm nom và trình bày lí do. Gigi vẫn đang hôn mê sâu, với ống thở và một vùng những dây nối trợ giúp sự sống gắn vào người. Leo bước đến bên giường gã, nắm lấy bàn tay nhăn nheo và gầy gò của người đàn ông trước mặt, cái chạm thực sự đầu tiên giữa họ, tĩnh lặng, chảy dài giữa dòng hơi ấm nóng của hai cơ thể còn sống. Bức tường của thế giới ảo trong hệ thống sụp đổ.

Khóe môi của Gigi khẽ động đậy, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền, Leo mường tượng ra một màu xanh đã mờ đục đi nhiều nhưng vẫn thân thương biết bao.

Nếu Gigi tỉnh dậy ngay lúc này, liệu họ sẽ nói gì với nhau nhỉ?

“Em đây.” Leo khẽ cười, khuôn miệng móm mép của ông nhếch lên và những nếp nhăn xô vào nhau như muốn ép nước mắt chảy ra. “Luật sư sắp tới rồi, và cả mục sư nữa. Chúng ta sẽ kết hôn và anh có thể đến một nơi thực sự tốt đẹp.”  
   
   
 

_Năm._  
_Khi anh còn chưa yên nghỉ!_

   
Cả hai cùng mặc một bộ âu phục đen với cà vạt cùng tông đơn giản. Trở lại năm 1975, Gigi lái con xe Lancia Fulvia dọc bãi biển thiên đàng cùng một Leo đầy lơ đãng với cà vạt quấn trong bàn tay thả lơi ngoài cửa sổ bên cạnh. Bó hoa mà Claudio đã tỏ vẻ kính cẩn chìa ra trước mặt họ và hỏi ai muốn cầm nó khi họ đứng đối diện nhau được đặt giữa hai người. Đó là một đóa Chi Phong quỳ rất đẹp, và vì thế Leo chìa tay ra nhận ngay tắp lự. Đứng trước Andrea trong vai cha xứ và làm một đám cưới đúng nghĩa với Gigi là điều cuối cùng Leo nghĩ có thể xảy ra, vậy mà nó đây. Đã và đang xảy ra.

Khi Gigi dừng xe, Leo cầm lấy đóa hoa và nhấc vài bông thả cho chúng bay theo gió biển. Đây là thời điểm cuối, Leo nghĩ và hít vào một hơi muối mặn căng đầy lồng ngực. Hạn dùng thử hệ thống của anh sẽ kết thúc vào ngày mai. Điều đó có nghĩa là anh sẽ không còn ở đây nữa. Anh muốn nói cho gã, chào gã, cảm ơn gã và tất cả mọi thứ với gã. Nhưng Gigi đang là một chú rể hạnh phúc, gã chưa cần biết điều đó, gã biết anh sẽ rời đi, gã chỉ chưa biết bao giờ, có lẽ gã đã luôn chuẩn bị cho chuyện này, có lẽ Leo sẽ mãi nợ gã một lời từ biệt. Làm những việc như là đột ngột bỏ đi khiến Leo cảm giác bản thân anh chẳng khác gì kẻ phản bội. Mà có khi anh là kẻ phản bội thật, còn Gigi thì vẫn luôn là thiên đường mà anh không xứng đáng được vươn tới.

Anh không nhận ra mình đã bóp nát những cuộng hoa từ lúc nào.

"Em ổn chứ?" Gigi cất tiếng hỏi khi thấy vẻ khiên cưỡng bất chợt của Leo. Khốn kiếp và bất tiện, lại cái giọng đầy trừu mến ấy của gã. "Điều gì khiến em phiền lòng thế?"

Điều gì? Leo nghĩ, đừng dịu dàng như thế nữa, bất tiện lắm.

"Dữ liệu của em gặp bất ổn à? Em có muốn ' _thoát_ ' ra ngay bây giờ không?" Gigi tiếp tục, gã đặt tay lên má Leo và nhìn anh đầy lo lắng.

 _Tách_. Anh hẳn phải mong manh lắm rồi. Ai đó lại vừa gạt cái công tắc của Leo.

Không có chút dấu hiệu nào báo trước cú đấm đầu tiên giáng xuống quai hàm của Gigi.

"Cái _quái_ gì thế Leo?" Máu rỉ qua kẽ răng của Gigi. Leo khá chắc Gigi là mẫu người sẽ tích vào lựa chọn có thể cảm thấy đau đớn, và vì thế cú đấm của anh ít nhiều cũng rất thật. Anh không để Gigi ngơi trước khi tung cú đấm thứ hai.

"Anh thật- hết sức, _hết sức bất tiện_ ," Leo nói, thở qua miệng.

"Bất tiện? Leo-" Gigi tránh được cú đấm thứ ba sượt qua nhanh như chảo chớp. "Thôi được rồi." Gã nhổ ngụm máu ra khỏi miệng, hằn học như thể một võ sĩ trên trường đấu vừa bị giáng đòn nhục nhã, nghiêng đầu, thủ thế và phản công.

Cơn đau đánh thẳng vào mũi Leo, xộc lên inh ỏi như ai đó vừa ép anh ghé đầu vào một dàn loa đang chơi ở âm lượng cao nhất. Gigi đã nổi giận, tốt lắm, cuối cùng thì...

Máu xổ ra từ lỗ mũi khiến Leo gần như ngạt thở. Ảo giác của não bộ, Leo biết, nhưng điều đó không ngăn cản được sự thỏa mãn của anh khi cảm thấy đau. Adrenaline tràn qua các mao mạch của anh tựa một cơn sóng cả. Gigi đang túm lấy cổ áo anh và dập anh một cú vào trán bằng đầu. Gigi không kìm lại bất cứ điều gì nữa, gã hiểu, phải vậy nhỉ? Rằng gã thật bất tiện, gã không nên ở đó, anh không nên nhìn vào mắt gã, họ không nên bắt chuyện, làm tình, bỏ đi, quay lại, tiếp tục vòng lặp cho tới khi thời gian dần cạn và mọi thứ đều biến mất vào thinh không.

Cả hai giằng lấy nhau rồi cùng ngã sõng soài trên nền cát, lăn vài vòng thành một tổ hợp lẫn lộn chân tay và quần áo và cát và máu và Leo cuối cùng cũng có được cơn thịnh nộ mà anh cần, được nhìn thấy con thú của Gigi trong ánh sáng ban ngày.

Họ dừng lại để thở hồng hộc, trong tư thế nửa ngồi nửa nằm, với Leo quỳ trên Gigi, hai đầu gối đặt hai bên hông gã. Một nhịp hẫng, cái công tắc đảo chiều và đôi môi họ siết lấy nhau đầy gấp gáp lẫn đói khát. Máu nhây nhớp trên gò má trên miệng Gigi, chảy thành dòng từ mũi xuống môi xuống cằm Leo, qua nụ hôn đầy bạo lực và đam mê của họ, đau không thở nổi.

"Em chưa từng muốn có cảm tình với bất kì ai ở Anastasius, em chưa từng có ý định _thích_ bất cứ ai, có mối quan hệ với bất cứ ai," Leo nói qua những nhịp thở ngắt quãng, quầng mắt đỏ ửng lên, "hay... _yêu_ ai..." anh gần như mếu máo những chữ cuối cùng, và rồi òa lên khóc như một đứa trẻ, "nên anh thật là... hết sức, _hết sức bất tiện_."

Bàn tay của Gigi giữ lấy khuôn mặt anh, đôi môi gã đặt lên trán, lên má, lên mũi, lên mắt anh, cuống cuồng như tìm cách an ủi. _Nói đi Leo, tôi đang nghe đây._

"16 năm. Em đã ở bên con bé 16 năm. Anh không hiểu đâu. Anh không hiểu được sự gắn bó, sự tận tâm, nỗi buồn tẻ lặng ngắt, sự ngây thơ, nụ cười, tình cha con. Thứ tình cha con chết tiệt! Anh đâu có biết! Tình yêu mà em dành cho con bé, lòng hiếu thảo mà con bé dành cho em. Và... và... vụ xả súng xảy ra... và chỉ trong nháy mắt con bé không còn ở đó nữa, nó ngã xuống, máu rỉ từ lỗ đạn trước trán xuống khuôn mặt vô hồn của nó. Em ôm nó trong tay, nó đã không ở đó nữa, nó không còn ở bất cứ đâu, Anastasius chưa tồn tại khi nó ra đi, hẳn là nó cô đơn lắm. Em gục ngã, em không thể bước tiếp, em muốn ở bên nó biết bao! Em chưa từng muốn có bất cứ một sự gắn kết nào ở đây! Anh hiểu rồi chứ? Khốn kiếp! Nên... Gigi Buffon, anh bất tiện lắm anh biết không?"

Gigi gật đầu lia lịa, nước mắt rỉ ra từ khóe mắt xanh mênh mang của gã. "Ừ, ừ," gã không biết nói gì khác. Mọi ngôn từ đều trở nên vô ích trong thời điểm đó. Những gì lướt qua trong tâm trí gã chỉ toàn những thứ vô nghĩa, nào là _không sao đâu_ , nào là _tôi rất tiếc, tôi xin lỗi, ở lại đi mà, cầu xin em đấy, tôi thật lòng hy vọng em hạnh phúc..._ Nhưng có lẽ gã cũng không cần phải nói gì nữa, bởi Leo đang dần tan biến trong vòng tay gã. Điều cuối cùng gã nhớ là hơi lạnh xanh ngắt từ bàn tay anh, gò má vấy máu đỏ au và đôi mắt đầy bi thương của Leo, trước khi anh tan thành hàng ngàn con số.

   
 

Elise là một nữ y tá người Ai Len có gương mặt phúc hậu. Cô chăm nom và ở cạnh Leo trong suốt quãng thời gian cuối cùng trên cõi đời của ông. Vào buổi sáng, cô thường giúp ông lên xe lăn và đưa ông tới đài phun nước lớn sau bệnh viện, tọa lạc giữa những khóm hoa mẫu đơn hồng đang độ nở rộ.

Một ngày nọ, Elise đến bên giường bệnh của ông và nhỏ nhẹ bảo, "Tôi đã xem kết quả kiểm tra não bộ của ông, tôi nghĩ, nếu ông muốn được _chuyển giao_ thì đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để đưa ra quyết định đó. Tôi không có ý thúc giục đâu, tôi chỉ mong những gì tốt nhất cho ông thôi, Leo."

Leo gật đầu, " _Chuyển giao_ , hãy cứ gọi thẳng là _chết_ đi."

"Ừm, ông muốn gọi vậy cũng được." Elise đặt vào lòng Leo một màn hình điện tử có hiển thị mẫu đơn xin được tải ý thức lên hệ thống. Cô chỉnh lại gối và miết chăn của ông cho phẳng. Xong xuôi, cô đi rót nước và chuẩn bị thuốc cho Leo.

Leo nhìn xuống 2 ô lựa chọn: "Tải lên" và "Hủy bỏ", ngón tay khẽ nhịp nhịp 1, 2, 1, 2 lên tấm chăn. "Được tải lên những đám mây, nghe như thể thiên đường ấy nhỉ?"

"Chắc vậy đó." Elise mỉm cười. Cô cầm lọ hoa tulip đỏ đang dần héo bên cạnh bàn của Leo và đem đi. "Tôi đem cái này đi thay nước nhé."

"Ừm, mà Elise này," Leo lên tiếng gọi cô khi cô vừa định mở cửa.

Elise quay lại với một nụ cười hiền hậu. "Vâng, Leo?"

"Cảm ơn cô nhiều lắm, thật đấy." Leo bảo.

Nụ cười của Elise sáng bừng lên. "Ồ, đừng khách sáo chứ, ông biết được chăm sóc cho ông luôn là niềm vinh hạnh của tôi mà."

Nói đoạn, cô ôm lọ hoa mở cửa đi ra ngoài.

Leo ngồi lại một mình giữa căn phòng. Ông nhìn sang cửa sổ lớn bên cạnh. Một trải nắng vàng óng chảy qua khe rèm hơi hé mở và tràn lên tấm chăn trắng, ấm nồng cả một vùng.

Ông cầm khung ảnh bằng gỗ đang đặt nơi đầu giường lên. Trong ảnh là hai khuôn mặt của một người đàn ông độ 30 cùng một cô bé xinh xắn có mái tóc đen dài chấm vai. Cả hai có ánh mắt hấp háy niềm vui giống hệt nhau và họ đang nở nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất. Leo vẫn nhớ ngày hôm ấy con bé mặc chiếc váy nhung kẻ ca rô đỏ và đi đôi giày đế mềm màu trắng mà nó thích. Cả hai đã có một bữa trưa với món thịt bò sốt phô mai béo ngậy trước khi tản bộ ở công viên trung tâm, trong cái nắng hè rực rỡ ở Venice. Một ký ức hoàn hảo và hạnh phúc. Leo hôn lên tấm ảnh đầy trân quý rồi đặt nó thật ngay ngắn về chỗ cũ. Cả không gian lặng im tựa đất, như thể đang chờ đợi điều gì.

 _Sẽ luôn có người nhớ đến con, kể cả trong một cuộc đời khác._  Leo mãn nguyện nghĩ. Thế rồi ông nhìn xuống bảng điện tử trên tay, nhẹ nhàng gõ vào từng dòng một. Chà, tự nhiên ông thấy buồn ngủ quá. Leo tích vào lựa chọn "Tải lên" trước khi mí mặt nặng trĩu và cả cơ thể nhẹ nhàng sụp xuống.  
   
   
 

_Sáu._  
_Ở lại đi, anh yêu em._

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm thấy tội lỗi đầy mình =)))) Định tặng Ming với Khoai mà 2 cô suốt ngày thét tôi quay đầu thì tặng tiếc gì nữa =))))))


End file.
